User talk:86.31.190.227
"What a genius george r r martin is in his writing and creation of the characters shown in this book....every extreme is covered, the morally just and unwavering ideals all men should stick too....too the megalomaniac and cunning to achieve ones selfish goals... we have the naive, the wordly wise...which most of us have become....the characters that want to impress and prove there worthiness....the selfish and self centred. the characters that have adopted and changed there ways most are the lion and "wolf" jamie lamister and john snow! Both were taken out of there chosen paths and confronted with morally challenging experiences....shared experiences and met people out of there comfort zone...john snow became less morally rigid, learnt that what is just is not always best jamie lannister experienced the harsh reality of being a person without a shield of wealth and status, became empathetic and learnt the indispensable trait of comradeship....both fell victim of there lack off knowledge of diversity and adversity to what you stand for! Casualties so far have been the master of what they stood for.....the survivors have all experienced the harsh reality of social difference! Social diversity and experience is key too everyone's success I feel and the author off this book portrays this in the harshest but truest way! Experience all you can in life to become more enlightened and successful...unless your one of the lucky ones!" -- 86.31.190.227 :Hello. This is a Wiki. You do not know how to use Wikis. You added the above quote as an article entry. Articles are for actual content like episodes, characters, etc. What you wrote is a blog post. This is not a forum. :You never used capitalization. At all. You also mispelled "Jon Snow" as "John Snow" with an "H"...consistently. You also mispelled "Jaime Lannister" as "Jamie Lannister"...consistently. You also mispelled "Lannister" as "Lamister" with an "M" on one occasion, though at least you didn't do that on the second go-round. :No, Jon Snow is not "one of the characters who changed the most" in any way comparable to Jaime Lannister's massive storyarc transformation. Jon does grow into a more proactive role, but his personality hasn't undergone a massive shift. Why didn't you say "Jaime"....and Daenerys Targaryen, who goes from frightened child to warrior queen? Or any of the other characters like Arya etc. who undergo massive shifts? :"The indispensable trait of comradeship"....what? That's a very odd use of the English language: people do not talk this way. This is stilted. :"both fell victim of there lack off knowledge of diversity and adversity to what you stand for!" ----(sigh) You typed "there" when you meant "their" possessive. Moreover, this sentence is meaningless: "Jaime and Jon fell victim of their lack of knowledge of adversity"....Jaime possible, Jon Snow...how?" Jon didn't "fall victim" to anything. He's struggling but sort of a running point in fandom is that the only three people who end up better at the end of each book/season than the last are Jon, Daenerys, and Bronn. Also, you misspelled "lack of knowledge" as "lack off knowledge". But most of all, "Jaime didn't have knowledge of adversity"....okay...but "or knowledge of diversity?"....HOW, in ANY CAPACITY, does Jaime or Jon's storyline get affected by not respecting the diverse cultures of others? If anything, Jon is struggling with the fact that he starts to empathize with the wildlings. :"Casualties so far have been the master of what they stood for.....the survivors have all experienced the harsh reality of social difference!".....WHAT?! How is "social difference" a factor in any of these storylines? Did that put Joffrey on the throne or kill Robb Stark? This isn't a story of social difference like A Tale of Two Cities or Les Miserables. :This posting is tantamount to vandalism.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:54, February 13, 2014 (UTC)